Come Together
by BomberBrat
Summary: Deidara can't stop thinking about his partner, Sasori. What happens if the redhead catches the blond in his fantasy world? Rated M for Yaoi, Lemony fresh! Brat is writing again rejoice!


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto, nor do I own Deidara, or Sasori (As much as I would like to they belong to Kishimoto)

**Warning!:** This story contains, naughty situations involving two men, and maybe some naughty language. if that offends you, kindly fuck off. If not enjoy!

**Brat's rambles: **So I just got back from camping in the woods with masses of hippies, running around half naked in the mud drunk and all that fun stuff, and I got this random idea while reading in my tent, and bored so I decided it needed to happen. I blame the Beatles for this sudden poetic sappy crap. hooray for Deidara fapping!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Come Together  
**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every night I toss and turn, unnerved.

In all honesty I can't stand being this close, _so close_..to him. He drives me insane, he really does. Every little movement he makes, every breath, every sigh is just one step closer to breaking me completely.

He's perfect, so horribly that it's almost terrifying.

I feel so utterly pathetic laying here, burning holes in his back with my eyes, watching him as he pretends to sleep.

I don't want anybody else, ever since he came into my life, he has been the warm little center of my universe.

My reason to wake up, to strive to be something greater than I am. He's inspirational, in his own way I suppose. Like the way a disease is inspirational, tearing every fiber of you apart, degrading and erasing you until there is nothing left but sickness.

It's beautiful, in such a deadly and heartbreaking way.

That is the only way I can describe him, he's like a virus constantly mutating, changing and morphing but staying exactly the same. Still just as complex and deadly.

Something in the way he moves, the way his eyes always so are always so distant, like he's far off in some dream, entrances me and from the moment he stepped out of Hiruko, I was trapped.

Falling, yes I am falling.

Falling harder and harder, farther from everything, into a void of nothing but my Danna.

He huffs silently in his faux sleep, and my body tingles. I watch intently in silence as he shifts, and sighs, my eyes never leaving his small form. Transfixed by the way the sheets cling, and hang around his small perfect body.

Deeper and deeper I'm slipping into my thoughts, my brain already beginning to construct scenarios, fantasies if you will.

I run one of my hands cautiously down my body, as my fantasy takes hold.

In my dream land, he stretches suddenly, rising from his rest and slowly sauntering to my bedside.

_"I can help you with that little problem, Brat"_

That's what dream Sasori says to me, as he gently sits on the side of my bed, ripping the blankets away from me to reveal the shameful act I am committing.

_"I know you want me"_

He knows just how to push my buttons, he knows I want him, he just likes to say it. He likes to watch me squirm.

As my hand wraps around my now almost painfully hard cock, my fantasy deepens. It's not my hand, it's his.

He wraps each one of his delicate fingers around me almost too gently, chuckling to himself satisfied with my submission to his will.

He strokes me slowly, making my toes curl with the burning sensation that runs through me in small pulses.

Sometimes, I imagine I'm the one doing these things to him, but just the though of him controlling me, bending and breaking me until I submit, it's far better than anything I could ever think to do to him.

The tongue from the mouth in my hand sneaks its way into the action, and my dream land takes a turn for the better.

Now he's pulled the blankets away from me completely leaving me exposed as he strokes me faster, watching as my face undoubtedly contorts into a thousand different masks of pleasure.

He smiles, that coy sadistic smile that sends shivers down my spine, and he licks his lips. Taking me into his mouth, swallowing me to the base as he teases me with his tongue. I dig my nails into my thigh as the pressure grows, in my mind it's all him, I am immobile laying and taking it as he dominates me.

I can feel my orgasm approaching as in my mind he hums around me, and I look down to see those perfect petal lips wrapped around my quivering member, those amber eyes shining mischievously, speaking without words.

_"Such a good little slut you are, Deidara"_

I can't take it anymore, he's intense. It's so overwhelming that it pushes me over the edge, my toes curling into the sheets of my bed as I release, I can't stop myself from crying out.

"Danna, un!"

I don't doubt that he's heard me, and I silently curse myself as the afterglow of my orgasm begins to fade, and I wipe the evidence away quickly with my blanket.

He turns, those intense amber orbs locked on my horrified face. He chuckles as he rises from his bed, his hips swaying in such an intoxicating way as he moves the short distance across the room to my bed.

Even horror struck as I am I can't keep my eyes off of him.

This can't really be happening, right?

I must have dozed off, this is just another countless beginning to a dream that will no doubt leave me in need of a shower in the morning.

I blink, I pinch myself, and still he moves towards me.

Smiling that devilish smile, his eyes making my face burn with embarrassment. I want to curl up in my filthy shameful blankets, and die.

He sits gently on the edge of my bed, still laughing, mocking me. His hand moves slowly to brush the hair back from my face as he leans close to me.

_"I knew it, brat"_

I blink, trying my best to look confused, he isn't buying it.

He's still laughing, as he leans closer to me, I'm shivering as our noses touch. I feel drunk, drugged just from the small amount of contact.

_"You're disgusting, repugnant, and filthy"_

I close my eyes, He's not happy, why would he be?

He hates me, he always has.

I'm shocked to say the least as I feel his lips connect softly with the flesh of my neck, he's kissing me! My head is swimming, and my world is spinning, as I'm becoming more and more intoxicated, at this rate I'll never be sober. His teeth are sharp as they pierce the tender flesh he's kissing without any warning, I can't keep it inside anymore, I cry out. I don't care if he finds me repulsive, it feels too damn good to stay silent.

"D-danna!"

His teeth sink in harder, and my cries become a chorus, chanting his name in some sort of desperate melody.

He pulls back from me, his lips stained ruby with blood that I know must be mine. When he smiles, it almost looks demonic in the moonlight. He hasn't stopped that insane chuckle of his since he rose from his bed. He moves to lick the fresh wound he's given me, and I think about how when this is all over, and he's left me broken and battered on the floor, I will mindlessly trace the wounds in my neck, and think of him.

Something wet, tracing my ear snaps me back to reality.

"Despite all that, brat"

He nips my ear, gentle is not a word I would ever use to describe him.

"The way you moan my name is....heavenly"

My tension eases, as the words leave his lips. It seems I wasn't the only one falling, looking into his eyes, for the fist time I can see, he was falling right along with me the whole time.

His hand comes under my chin softly, raising my face to his he kisses me. He's gentle at first, just letting his lips rest against mine, but soon he wants more. His tongue darting out to lick my bottom lip, asking my permission to deepen the kiss. He didn't need to ask, and I gratefully part my lips to let him take me completely. I squeak in surprise as his hand wanders to the wound on my neck, the one he inflicted only moments ago, gently he brushes his fingers over the bleeding flesh, as if admiring his work.

I shudder, he's barely done anything and I'm already hard again, just thinking about how he will make me submit.

His free hand is making its way up my shirt, I lay still eyes watching his every movement, still unsure of his intentions, he could be messing with me.

He may laugh at any minute, tell me how pathetic I am, how he just wanted to see if his suspicions were true. But he doesn't, he tugs the shirt from my body tossing it to the floor, he rips back the blankets, and tears away my boxers, leaving me exposed to him.

Venerable, it's exciting.

Ripping his own pants away just as quickly, he moves to straddle me, rubbing every inch of our bare skin together, his throbbing hardness brushing against mine in a way that sends surges of electricity through me.

I moan again, and he watches me intently. His eyes transfixed on mine, like he's dissecting me, his hand trails to my member, each finger curling around the tip. My eyes widen and I blink rapidly, his satisfied expression only visible in flutters. I arch against him, silently begging for more, this is too much yet not nearly enough. He strokes me slowly, taking in every movement I make in his analytical way.

I don't want to bite my lips and stay silent any longer, I give him what I know he wants, the reason he's torturing me.

"Sa-sasori..un..."

It's getting harder to breathe, harder to think strait, harder not to just break down and beg him to take me like I've wanted him to for so long.

I give up.

"p...please!"

It's all I can breathe out, it burns my lungs to sharply inhale my next breath, my mouth is like a desert, and I can already feel the sweat dripping down my body.

"Hm?"

he cocks his head to the side coyly, teasing me he knows what I want, he just wants to see me squirm. I whine and moan, as he strokes me faster, faux innocence painting his childish features, that dark intent visible just under the surface.

"I don't know what you want, brat. Please what?" he says as he squeezes me roughly, making me arch higher against him.

I cry and moan and try my best to from words, if I don't say it, he'll just keep torturing me with that hand.

"Fuck.....fuck me!..please..please.....ahh! S..sasori!"

He smiles, his hand stopping its slow torturous movements. He moves off of me, downwards spreading my legs open. In moments I feel two slick fingers against my entrance, pushing softly inside me. I stifle a moan as they push their way into me completely, his free hand is resting on my thigh, his nails digging sharply into my flesh. My lips are bleeding as I keep my cries contained, even if this is what I want, I still need to pay him back for that teasing earlier. Denying him the satisfaction of my moans.

He kisses the inside of my thigh as he scissors his fingers inside of me. A small gasp escapes my lips and I can feel his lips contort into a smile against my skin, he's getting an idea, and it can't be a good one.

Teeth, I have such a weakness for teeth.

If I had one fetish, I'd have to say it was being bitten.

He knows it will break me, and he's right, it does.

"Sasori! ah...no-not...there"

He bites harder, and I'm bucking my hips against his fingers frantically, I need him so badly. I tangle my hands in his hair and try to pull him away, back to me. He raises his free hand, pale blue strings forming at his fingertips, he uses them to move my hands from his hair, binding them in place above my head.

"Did I say you could touch me, you filthy brat?"

He thrusts his fingers roughly inside of me as he speaks, and I shake my head my eyes brimming with tears of frustration.

He bites me again, no doubt basking in the chime of moans that escape me, the pleas.

Suddenly he stops, moving to sit on his haunches in front of me. with a few flicks of his fingers I'm pulled towards him, my hands on either side of his hips. Grabbing the wounded side of my neck roughly, he pushes my face to his arousal, I never imagined I would be given this privilege, I must have been a good boy. Closing my eyes I flick my tongue out shyly, just to taste him.

He tastes better than I ever could have imagined, and soon I'm engulfing him completely just to have the taste in my mouth. Sucking him roughly like a lollipop. Something cold and metallic snakes its way down the heated flesh of my stomach, brushing my erection and making me gasp around him. He weaves his hand in my hair running his fingers through it softly as if to calm me.

I relax momentarily, only to wince in pain as I realize what has pushed it's way inside of me. He moves the cable at a slow steady pace as I suck him, moaning around his twitching cock, and making him shudder in delight. I look up to watch him, I've always wanted to see what his face would be like as I did this, his cheeks are flushed lightly, his amber eyes glowing with animalistic desire, he's biting his lips as if he is ashamed to let any moans escape him.

My mouth curls into a smile as I think of revenge, grazing my teeth lightly along his shaft, just to see the reaction I will get. A small moan passes his lips as the hand in my hair yanks roughly, silently letting me know I'm overstepping my boundaries. Using my hair as leverage, he none to gently thrusts into my mouth a few more times before unraveling his hand from my hair, and waving his other sending me backwards onto the bed coughing.

Grabbing a hold of his erection, still slick with my saliva he rubs it teasingly along my entrance. I'm rubbing back against him furiously, I want him inside me so badly it hurts, I don't care that the cable is still there I want him to fill me any way he can. I want it to hurt, I get off every night to the though of him causing me pain.

" It was so nice to hear you beg for it earlier, perhaps I can be persuaded if....."

He thrust the cable deeper inside of me, pausing his movements for a few seconds before changing his pace, slow and hard.

"You did it again"

I can feel the drool running down my chin, my whole body being consumed by fire. I want this, so I have no choice but to appease him.

"Please!...un!...I need you...I want you....Sasori...please...you don't have to take the cable out...just put your cock inside me!!"

Sasori bit his lips, a sound that was almost a growl escaping him, as he slammed inside of me, not bothering to remove the cable. I arched against him as I felt the muscle tearing, I could feel blood leaking down my legs and I couldn't care less.

This burning, this stinging painful sensation only adding to my excitement. Lazily he began to thrust, not waiting for me to say anything either he knew that I was far beyond waiting, or he was just growing impatient himself.

Gradually his pace quickened, my moans becoming a storm, my body unable to contain them. gently he pulls me into his lap, grabbing my hip with his free hand and hooking his slim fingers under my hip bone, his nails tearing at my flesh, every tiny wave of pain bringing me closer to that sweet avalanche of white that will sweep me away.

My hands start to wander on their own, like I have no control, one of the stopping to pinch at one of my nipples, the mouth slicking my skin with saliva, the teeth tearing into me. My other hand sneaks down to my neglected arousal, wrapping around it and pumping me steadily in time with Sasori's slow rough movements.

The way he's watching me makes me feel dirty, like he wants to devour me. It's then I realize that his chakra strings are still connected to me, he's making me do all of this, using me like I'm his puppet he is in complete control.

Just like I had always dreamed, except this is a thousand times better, this is real.

My vision disappears a snowstorm of white blinding me as he hits that spot inside of me for the last time and I can't hold it anymore.

"SASORI DANNA!"

I spill every drop of myself, convulsing, enthralled by the feeling of his cock inside me pulsing as he undoubtedly fills me with his seed only seconds later. He lets the strings fall from his fingers and I flop back down to my bed, exhausted.

He pulls out of me slowly, pushing my legs open to watch his essence leak from inside of me, satisfied with his work I'd say by the look on his face. Crawling next to me on the bed, he grabs my hand kissing it softly, muttering.

"Next time your horny, feel free to crawl into my bed"

Before blackness overtakes my vision, and my exhaustion gets the better of me, I drift to sleep feeling his fingers run softly through my hair, and his lips brush against mine gently. He whispers

_"All you had to do was ask, brat"_

---------------------------------------

There you are loves! I figured it would be nice to write something new for everyone considering I haven't in awhile

Reviews modivate brat to write!


End file.
